Kagome Higurashi
by Fire Kitsune
Summary: Kagome has no friends and no other living relatives except for her mean aunt, her husband, and their spoiled daughter Kikyo. Then one day she gets a letter that says she's been accepted to Hogwarts. YYHIY x-over
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the plot for Harry Potter!!!!  
  
"Kikyo get the mail." Kikyo's mom told her. "Make Kagome get it." "Get the mail, Kagome." "Make Kikyo get it." Kikyo and her mom sent her a death glare. She  
  
went to get the mail. The mail was laid on the doormat. As Kagome was bring the mail to Kikyo's Family she couldn't help but look at it. 'Bill, postcard and a....letter for me?' She stared at it. No one would ever send her a letter. She had no friends and all her relatives where dead. The front of the envelope said:  
  
Ms. K. Higurashi  
  
The Cupboard under the stairs  
  
Higurashi Shrine  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
The paper was made of some odd material, and the address was written is green ink. Kagome looked where the stamp was supposed to be. There was none. 'How odd.'  
  
Turning the envelope over, Kagome saw a coat of arms; a lion, en eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.  
  
"Hurry up girl!" Kagome went back to the room where Kikyo and her mother and father were in. Still staring at her letter. Kagome gave them all the mail except the one meant for her.  
  
Kagome was about to open her letter when Kikyo snatched the letter from Kagome's hands.  
  
"Mama!! Someone sent Kagome a letter!!" a 11 year old Kikyo said  
  
Kikyo despised Kagome, and Kagome despised Kikyo. They never got along. Kikyo's parents spoiled Kikyo every time they could. And Kikyo would just...well be a spoiled brat. They maybe cousins but that didn't mean they had to like each other.  
  
"Give that back! Its mine!" Kagome tried to get the letter from Kikyo's hands. "Who'd in there right mind send something to you." Kikyo sneered at her, while she handed Kagome's letter to her parents.  
  
Kagome's mom opened the letter and read it to her self. Her face turned into a sickly pale white. "H-hunny." She gasped referring to her husband.  
  
Kikyo tried to grab the letter to read it, but her mother held it out of her reach. Kikyo's father read it curoously, and he as well turned pale. "Oh my god!" They looked at each other. Forgetting for a minute Kagome and Kikyo were in the room.  
  
Kikyo who wasn't used to being ignored, stepped on her father's foot and said rather loudly. "I want to read that letter!" Kagome was seeing red. "I want to read it!" Kagome furiously said. "It is mine after all!"  
  
"Out both of you!" Kagome's aunt Kira said. Kagome didn't move an inch. "ITS  
  
MY LETTER NOW LET ME READ IT!" she shouted. "NO let me see it!" Kikyo said as well. Kikyo's mother (Kagome's aunt) took them by their arms and brought them out of the room.  
  
That evening Kira visited Kagome in her cupboard. "Where's my letter?" said  
  
Kagome as soon as she saw her aunt stop in front of her door. "Who's writing to me?" "It wasn't anyone, it was addressed to you by mistake, I've burned it."  
  
Kagome glared at her aunt angrily. "Kagome if seems to me that your growing to big for your," Kira paused looking in side the cupboard with disgust. "room....you may have Kikyo's second room." "Why?" "Just shut up and take your things up stairs!"  
  
Kikyo's second room wasn't that bad. Sure it had broken toys and stuff like that but what was she expecting?  
  
She could her Kikyo whining to her parents "Why did you give her a room?.......I don't want her in it...."  
  
Kagome sighed and flopped down on the bed, block all the noise and went to sleep. Thinking that yesterday she would give anything to be up here, but now she'd rather be down there with her letter then up here.....  
  
The next day when the mail arrived, Kira who was oddly trying to be nice to  
  
Kagome, made Kikyo get the mail. "There's another one! 'Ms. K. Higurashi, the smallest bedroom, Higurashi Shrine-'"  
  
Kira ran to Kikyo and grabbed the letter from her hands and ripped it up. She sent both Kagome and Kikyo to there rooms.  
  
Kagome woke up early the next morning. And tried to make it out of the shrine and when for the postman. When she was near the door she stepped in something warm, something alive! Kira was in front of the door in a sleeping bad, clearly making sure there was no way Kagome could get the letter.  
  
Kira shouted at her for half an hour and then told her to make tea. When came back with the tea, she could see three letters addressed to her. "I want-" she started, but Kira was tearing the letters into pieces before her eyes.  
  
After more letters Kira decided to take a vacation.  
  
They went to a island in the middle of the ocean.  
  
On that night it was Kagome's birthday. And on the strike of midnight there was a loud BOOM.  
  
The door was hit with such force that is swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.  
  
A giant man was standing in the doorway. He squeezed his way into the hut, and gave Kagome a cake. Sure it was flatten out on the side, but it was better then nothing.  
  
"Uh, thank you....who are you?" Kagome asked. "O' mi names Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts." Kagome looked at him wide eyed. "Umm...excuse me but hog-warts?" Kagome asked completely ignoring Kikyo's family. "What, yeh don't know Kagome?" Hagrid took out a letter from his pocket. "Here Kagome read it." She opened the letter. It said:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dunbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Higurashi,  
  
We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and Equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later the July 31.  
  
Yours Sincerely, Minerva MacGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
"This is all a joke right?" "No it ain't, Kagome. Yer mother was a priestess, and yer father a wizard. Yer not like the rest, yer more stronger. Maybe if yeh train hard, yeh might be stronger then pro. Dumbledore himself." "I"M A WHAT?"  
  
~/~  
  
NOTE: They live in the Higurashi Shrine because after Higurashi-san's death Kikyo's family moved in.  
  
SOULD I MAKE THIS A YUYU HAKUSHO CROSSOVER??? AND PLEASE  
  
VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE PARING!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! One of my best friends and I saw Inuyasha Episodes 47-48 on adultswim, And we were crying our asses off! (lol) My friend Sam was like "Why Inuyasha why! Ina why would Inuyasha do that??" And I'm like "-_- I don't know....." IT WAS SO SAD!!! ( ::sniff sniff::  
  
READ HERE!!: And if you don't know what YuYu Hakusho is then here's a summery and how the characters from YYH I'm going to use in this story look like. Yu Yu Hakusho ("Poltergeist Files" or literally "The Playful Ghost White Paper". I DUNNO THATS WHAT IT SAID IN THE SHONEN JUMP MANGA!) Yu Yu Hakusho is about a boy named Yusuke (said Use Ka?) Urameshi, that dies saving a child's live. It turns out that Yusuke wasn't suppose to die! And he has a second chance to live again. He is given taskes to do and meets friends along the way.  
  
YYH Characters: Name: Hiei (said He A?) Age: Unknown Hiei is a fire apparition. He is a master swordsman, and his strength and speed are incredible. Hiei has on his forehead the Jagan, a mysterious third eye, that possesses magical properties. Hiei is fiercely independent, and his raw ambition drives him to pursue his own agenda at all times. Hiei is kind of short. In the series he wears black, and has black hair.(?) On his forehead is a white bandana.  
  
Name: Kurama Age: 300+ (thats what it said on the official yyh site!) Kurama is a Kitsune (fox). Long ago he was known as Yoko Kurama. (or was it just Yoko? HELP PEOPLE!) One day, a hunter wounded Kurama, so he fled to Earth and took over the womb of a young woman, becoming her unborn son Suichi. (sp?) He can control plants and his weapon is called Rose Whip. In the series he looks about 15. He has red (?) hair, green eyes, and in other words HOT! In his Yoko form he has ears on top of his head. (like Inuyasha but his are longer and Kurama is FULL demon) Silver Long hair (like Inuyasha, again) and amber (gold?) eyes.(Truth is I think Yoko is WAY hotter then Inuyasha. ::runs away from Inuyasha lovers:: Hey I love Inuyasha too!)  
  
For more info on Yu Yu Hakusho go to www.yuyuhakusho.com. Take the personality test, its awesome! I ended up having the same personality as Boton. (Boton in the series is the angel of death.?) If I got anything wrong then please tell me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the plot for Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K Rowling. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, for that belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. And I also don't own Inuyasha, that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
I'm sorry but, HP characters besides the teachers will not be in here. Sorry for all the misspelled words. ~/~  
  
"Ok. Let me get this straight. My mom was a priestess and Dad a wizard. And now I'm supposed to go to the same school where my parents went, right?" asked a REALLY confused Kagome. "What do they mean, they await for my owl?"  
  
Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid. From another pocket inside  
  
his overcoat he pulled an owl - a real, alive, moving owl. It was rather ruffled looking. He also pulled out a quill and a roll of parchment. Hagrid scribbled a note that Kagome could read upside down:  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore, Given Kagome her letter. Taking her to buy her things tomorrow. Weather's horrible. Hope you're well. Hagrid  
  
Kagome watched as Hagrid rolled up the note and gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak. Hagrid then when to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. The he came back and sat down as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Now, where was I?" Hagrid started, but Kira took this chance and said to Hagrid. "She's not going," Hagrid grunted "I'd like to see a great muggle like you stop her." He said. "Muggle?" Kagome asked confused once again. "Muggle," said Hagrid, "its what we call non-magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the meanest muggles I ever laid eyes on."  
  
"We swore when we took care of her that we would stop this foolishness." Said Kira. "You knew?" said Kagome. "You knew that my parents were a priestess and a wizard? You knew that I would have to go to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Knew!" shrieked Kira suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could we not have known! Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off that - that school- and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak! Our parents would always say, Rumiko this, Rumiko that, ( Rumiko ( hehe I couldn't think of anything else.) they were so proud of having a priestess in the family, so called the "'Guardian of the Shikon no Tama'" (Shikon no Tama = Jewel of Four Souls. I'm trying VERY hard not to use Japanese words, if I use one by mistake and you don't know what it means then just ask me, leaving your email address behind...now back to the story!) "I should be the guardian. I should be the one! I am oldest after all, but nooooo--"  
  
And she kept on ranting for what seemed like hours, giving Kagome impression how long she'd been wanting to say this. "Hagrid, what the Jewel of Four Souls?" Kagome started wanting to block out Kira's voice. "Well, yah see Kagome. Your mother was a miko, she was very powerful to guard the Jewel. 'cause you see, who ever has the Jewel could have anything they want. And only one pure of heart could guard it. Demons, Wizards and Muggels alike searched for it." "I understand all that but why could only the pure of heart only guard the Jewel of Four Souls?" "Thats 'cause if one of an unpure heart were to get hold of it and make a selfish wish it could mean the end of the world as we know it!" "Oh....."  
  
Kira was still ranting, unaware that Kagome was leaving with Hagrid. "Mama- " Kikyo tried to tell he mother, but she just wouldn't listen.  
  
When they reached the hut, Hagrid lead her to a room and said to get some sleep,  
  
Before he could leave Kagome asked. "How did my parents really die? Kira kept  
  
on telling me that they died in a car crash. Is that true?" Hagrid looked at Kagome  
  
with a shocked expression. "O' course not Kagome it would have taken more then a mare CAR CRASH," Hagrid roared, "to take Rumiko and Kenji Higurashi!"  
  
"Then what happened?" Kagome asked yet again trying to fill in her curiosity. "Dumbledore warned me about this, about how much you didn't know," Hagrid said mostly to himself. "I should have been expecting this." Hagrid turned to look at the expecting eleven year old.  
  
"Well you see, where was this hanyou that fell in love with your mother, but you see, your mother, Rumiko was already married. Rumiko knowing the halfbreed's feelings, just told him that they could only be friends nothing more. The day you were born something snaped inside of the Hanyou. When you were only a year old the hanyou when out to kill Kenji, your father Kagome, and you as well, so nothing would be in his way of having your mother. Your father was killed by him. When he was about to kill you, your mother jumped in the way. Leaving you only with a Star shaped scar on the side of your stomach. The Hanyou fled and was later to be known as 'he who must not be named."  
  
"Why was he later named that?"  
  
"The grief that he held for killing the one person he lusted for mad him into a mad man, making him want the Shikon no Tama to revive her back. Killing anyone who stand in his way. He still searches for it, I know he still does. That's way I've got to get to Hogwarts and give you to Dumbledore. You'll be safest there."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"You see, Rumiko had foreseen what would happen and hid the Jewel in side you. You mustn't tell anyone. Not even your closest friends NO ONE! Its for your own good! Promise me that!"  
  
"OK I promise." Kagome said seriously. "Can I at least know the name of the one who's after me?"  
  
"I can not say."  
  
"Can you spell it at least?"  
  
"No I can't spell it...."  
  
"Well come on then tell me!"  
  
"Ok his name is....his name is....Naraku"  
  
"Naraku?" Kagome said rather a little to loud.  
  
~~~~~~/~~~~~  
  
I hope this answers all of your questions. Now vote! For a:  
  
Kag/???  
  
Who will end up with Kagome is it Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kurama or Hiei....or maybe someone else all together? And I think I should start with a love Triangle but WITH WHO??!!  
  
???/Kag/???  
  
PLEASE VOTE NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok if anyone wants to know why its short......well first be glad I started it 'cause I wasn't going to. So that thanks should go to my friend Sam. And Please read her story, its Untitled because she doesn't have a name for it yet.  
  
Why this chapter is short is because when I was on the bus I was going to start it, then this girl KRISTIANA throws a frickin' water bottle at my head! So I slapped her and she cries, this seventh grader ask her what's wrong and she just tells her that I hit her! She started it! And then the start talking crap about me, and they know I can hear! Those goddamn fucked up girls! I stopped writing the story and did my home work to cool me down. '  
  
WARNING: SKIP THIS PART IF YOU DON'T LIKE CUSS WORDS!  
  
LISTEN KRISTIANA I KNOW YOUR NEW TO THIS SCHOOL AND ALL BUT  
  
YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!!! HECK YOUR NEW FRIEND DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ME EITHER CUZ SHE'S NEW TOO!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT ME!!!! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ON THE BUS CUZ I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU THAT GOOD!! AND NOW I DON'T WANT TO! HOW DARE YOU....YOU AND YOUR FRIEND HAVE A FUCKING ATTITUDE PROBLEM!!!!!!  
  
Ok here's the story! ^_^  
  
~/~~\~~/~~\~~/~~\~~/~~|  
  
"Kagome wake up, its time to leave." Said Hagrid. "What is it?" asked a sleepy Kagome as so got out of bed. "Come on, get ready." That said Hagrid left the Room to let Kagome fix her self up.  
  
As Kagome made her way out of the bedroom, she could hear Hagrid mutter to himself. "Hagrid," Kagome asked as she made her was to him. "What's wrong?" "Kagome, I'm afraid that I won't be able to accompany you to Diagon Alley. So instead I'll drop you off with two first year students, Dun't worry yer self. They're really nice."  
  
"But why?" Kagome asked "Some thin' came up. Here," Hagrid handed Kagome a pouch. "Its money for all yer books and school supplies. There is even more to spend on other things." Then Hagrid pointed at a odd looking purple plate on the table. "Its called a portkey (I dunno I think thats what it was called I forgot) It will take the place, as soon as you as you touch it." Hagrid told Kagome. "Um, should I?" "Go right ahead as soon as your ready. They're expecting you."  
  
Kagome made her way to the table and touched the portkey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hiei," a boy with red hair said. "What do you think she looks like?" No reply came. Kurama looked at his best friend, then to his mother. That was when Hiei spoke. "Does it really matter what she looks like? Hagrid said we'd know who she is."  
  
(In know this chapter is crudy but I'm still mad at them....;_; ::sniff sniff::)  
  
Then all of a sudden a girl pops up in front of them. "Uh...hi," The girl said with A smile "I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kurama's mom rushed in front of Kagome and introduced them. "Kagome this is my son, Shuichi Minamino ," She pointed at a boy her age with red hair and green eyes. "And his friend Hiei." Kagome noticed that Hiei was a little shorter then herself, and had a piece of cloth around his forehead. Kagome was going to ask why but decided against it.  
  
TBC  
  
Bad chapter I know....I'm still really mad at them and can't think.......Please review! It might cheer up my mood. Till next time FireKitsune signing off. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OK All is forgiven. Well, heh heh actually I just figured of that she was a pervert from my guy friends and well what I saw from the bus. And I'm not going to even bother. (Dude I go to a Catholic school here!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I'm just a girl that wants Final Fantasy X-2 for Christmas, who broke Her finger on her birthday, then had a surprise game the next day. With my luck what do you think? (-_-;)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'Thats odd.' Kagome thought to herself, quickly glancing at Kurama and Hiei. 'I sense something stronger coming off from them, then I do with other people.'  
  
"We're here." Kurama's mom said. The store's sign read: Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Robes?" Kagome looked at the group in confusion. "Your school uniforms to be exact." Kurama answered with a charming smile. Kagome blushed. Hiei answered with a 'Hn'  
  
They went inside, and we're quickly fitted into their uniforms. Kagome was finished first, so she when out side. "Kagome," Kurama's mom started. "Would you mind standing here alone for a few minutes? I have to go in and check on the boys." "Sure, not at all."  
  
As she was standing there she sensed something odd. It was very similar to what she got coming from Kurama. She followed it.  
  
~~/~~  
  
"Where are you mama?" A little kitsune boy, about the age of 5 whispered to  
  
himself. Tears falling down his face. He smelled someone approaching to where he was. 'Its a female. A Human female,' Shippo sniffed the air. 'She's stronger then most human females. Could she be a miko! Maybe she can tell me where mama is.' Shippo thought with happiness.  
  
~~/~~  
  
The scent was coming from a dark ally. "He-hello?" She called hesitantly. She listened very hard. 'Crying?' Kagome thought to herself. 'Someone's crying? Oh, no what if someone's hurt?' She ran to the sound.  
  
Kagome slowed her pace as she went deeper. Kagome stopped when she heard a little voice call out of the dark. "Who are you?" 'Huh? Oh my gosh, he's so cute!' "I'm Kagome, who are you sweetie?" Kagome gently squatted down to his height.  
  
Shippo wiped his eyes. 'She seems nice enough.' "I'm Shippo. Say could you help me find my mama?" Shippo looked at Kagome, all hope shining in his eyes. "Sure Shippo, I'd be glade to. Now first come on, lets get out of here." Kagome stood up, to stretch, and bent back down to pick up Shippo.  
  
Kagome saw Kurama, and Hiei come out of the shop. "Hey, you guys," Kagome called out to them. "Kagome," Kurama's mom started. "Who is he?" "Oh this. This is Shippo. He's looking for him mother." Kurama's mom looked at Shippo with  
  
pity. "Don't worry," she said. "Hiei and my son will help you." She turned to look at Kagome. "I'm sorry but earlier I promised a friend of mine we would meet  
  
together. When you guys are all done with your shopping meet us at the candy store."  
  
When Kurama's mom was out of hearing, Shippo said. "Hey, you guys are youkai's too huh?" Shippo pointed at Kurama. "Your a Kitsune. Just like me!" He then pointed at Hiei. And scratched his head. "But I don't really know what you are."  
  
Kagome froze in place while holding Shippo. "Youkai..." Kagome whispered.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry but I might not be able to update anytime soon. (Keyword: might) So you never know. Just keep coming back to the story K? Reason why?  
  
In order: School, sports, drama club, art club. (all every week.)  
  
My school, maybe Catholic but in grade 6th (Teacher, students) are crazy about sports. Like one time, baseball. My homeroom teacher, told the whole class that if the NY Yankees, beat the Boston Red Socks, we'd all get extra homework. They won and we got the extra HW, but I don't care I like the Yankees.  
  
So basically a Catholic school is almost the same as a public one! Just add one more Subject: Religion. We have to be at by school at 8:10, but we get off by 2:00!!! And we curse all the time, call people names. But we all have our own limit.  
  
TTYL and plz read my friend's fic so she can update! Its on my account (she  
  
doesn't want one) Its called untitled. Thanks, bye and don't forget to review. I may update sooner. And don't worry Kagome will meet the other Inuyasha characters in good time. 


End file.
